Take My Breath Away
by SCWritings
Summary: This is a story about Lucy Quinn Fabray. She had her baby when she was thirteen and the family raised the child as Quinn's sister. This is a Quinntana story, and triggers of rape, violence, and self harm are in this story.
1. Chapter One: Flashback

**A/N: Alright, this is a story that has plagued me for awhile now and I really wanted to write it. If any of my little darlings are coming to read this from Dark Running, then I love you very much, and yes, updating will continue for the other story as well. Before you all ask, Quinntana is endgame. This is a story about Quinn's life, and before you read anything, this chapter is based on Quinn in middle school as Lucy Fabray. Enjoy(:**

**I was also thinking about who I should pair Rachel with? There's a poll open on my profile if you'd like to vote(:**

**I would just like to take a moment and thank my new beta, Crabapplekid89, for catching some of the errors in this chapter. **

**Also, I would like to thank my mom for helping me start out the story and catching some plot mistakes as well.**

* * *

Take My Breath Away

Chapter One: Flashback

"Don't fight it, just give into it," he muttered into her ear as he lowers his pants and begins to thrust into her.

She whimpers and turns her head to the side as his breath pounds against her cheek. She closes her eyes, willing the tears to subside as she thinks about the events that brought her to this point.

* * *

"Now, Lucy, be sure to come home right after school," Judy Fabray tells her thirteen year old daughter as she pulls her purple coat on.

"Yes, mother," Lucy replies, lifting up her backpack and sliding it onto her shoulders. Lucy takes a scarf down from the coat rack and wraps it around her neck and mouth, careful not to get it caught on her braces.

She opens the front door and heads out on her way to school. As she walks, her shoulders slump further and further as she gets closer and closer to Belleview Middle School, knowing what was waiting for her when she stepped through the front doors. The only thing keeping her sane was the fact that she knew her dad was getting a new job soon and they would have to move to Lima over the summer. _Just one more year_, she thought to herself.

The school came into view and she shuddered, clearly not from the cold weather surrounding her. The young girl walks closer to the school and visibly deflates when she sees Rachel Winters and her friends standing in the courtyard, gossiping in their uggs with their boobs as far out as they can be with those push up bras.

Lucy walks quickly towards the doors of the school, desperately praying that she can avoid the girls, but her prayers go unanswered as she hears one of the girls, Jessica, call out, "Well, if it isn't Lucy Caboosey! Damn, we were all hoping you did us a favor and offed yourself already," Lucy stops in her tracks and turns around to face the girls who are approaching her. "It would benefit everyone here. No one wants to see your fugly ass around here anymore."

The girls come within a foot of her, making a circle, closing in on her. This time Rachel speaks, "Did you really think you could show up here without us knowing?" Rachel raises a fist and she's about ready to deliver a blow to Lucy's stomach when the bell rings and the girls all look up. Thankful for the distraction, Lucy takes that opportunity to dash inside the school, knowing that she needs to find a way to get out of the school when it's over so she doesn't run into _them_.

Lucy walks toward the pod where her core classes are and she slips into her advanced algebra class, which is her first class of the day. She takes her seat at the front of the class and opens her folder to pull out last night's homework. The misfit looks at the clock and sees that she has around three minutes before class starts. She taps her foot impatiently, wanting school to start so it can be over as soon as possible.

During Algebra, she focuses intently on her work, and jumps; startled at the bell that has just rung. She packs up her things and waits for every student to exit the class before she makes her way out of the door and to her Health class, which was just across the hall. As she goes, Rachel and her girls walk past her, discretely tripping her and then pretending not to notice when she falls to the ground, her books splaying across the floor. Lucy pushes herself up and walks into her Health class.

Lucy is focused on drawing and labeling the bones in the human body when all of the sudden, she feels an explosion of ice cold liquid poor over her head and down her face seeping into her clothes.

"Oh, I am _so _sorry," Lucy looks up to see another one of Rachel's minions, Daniella, smirking above her. "Miss Maggie, I accidentally tripped and spilled my water all over Lucy," she says in a sickeningly sweet voice, "May I go help her clean herself off?"

The teacher looks up and surveys the damage, "Of course, Daniella."

Daniella pulls Lucy up, almost being nice about it, if it wasn't for the vice grip she had on Lucy's arm. When they get to the bathroom, Lucy saw that Rachel and the rest of her gang are waiting in the bathroom. Lucy shrunk back towards the wall as Rachel got closer. "Now that we are alone…" Rachel speaks devilishly, raising her fist again much like the morning before, except this time, she lets it fly through the air, connecting with Lucy's stomach. The smaller girl tumbles to the ground gasping for air. "Now remember ladies, not the face. We don't need evidence."

The girls continue pummeling into Lucy's body with their fists and feet connecting wherever they can. Lucy curls up into a ball on reflex, and prays to God as she does every time this happens. The kicks and punches continue to happen for another three minutes, but to Lucy it felt like thirty before she feels the girls stop and walk out of the restroom. The only sounds in the empty restroom are of Lucy gasping, whimpering, and then grunting as she lifts herself from the floor and makes her way to the mirror. She dries her tears and cleans her face from the previously spilled water.

She takes a deep breath and removes the purple coat she has kept on for the whole day. She usually keeps her coat on to try to cover up how chubby she is. The jacket falls away and Lucy gently lifts up her shirt, and she's greeted with the beginnings of bruises decorating her abdomen and back. She gingerly lowers her shirt back over her body and pulls her damp jacket back on.

By the time she reaches the classroom, the bell has rung and she packs up her things and heads to her next class. _At least they came early today… _She thinks to herself as she walks to her science class.

It was easy to sit through that class. Although she didn't have any friends, that class was one of the few classes she didn't have to worry about people hurting her in. She wrote down the notes about the Earth and its layers until the bell rang once again, signaling the end of her third class. She gets up and rushes to her drama class, the only class she really looks forward to. Even if the kids have to fake it when they act like they are friends, it still makes her happy. Playing someone other than herself is also so liberating for her.

She's the first one into the class, as always, and greets the teacher, "Hey, Mr. B.!" Lucy says with a genuine smile on her face.

"Well, if it isn't Lucy Q! How's your day been?" He replies. Mr. B. was probably the only person who respected Lucy and liked her for her personality and didn't judge her on her looks.

"Same old, same old," Lucy says, looking down at her feet.

Mr. B. comes over to Lucy and lays a comforting hand on her back; she flinches. He pulls his hand away as if he's been burned. "Lucy, what happened?"

She shrugs her shoulders and says, "Rachel and her minions were just giving me a hard time today. No big deal," Mr. B. knows he can't do anything about it unless Lucy decided to step forward and talk to someone about it. Lucy looks around the room and notices the cameras laid out on the desks, "What's the plan for today?"

Mr. B. claps his hands once and says, "Photography. I know that this is a drama class, but we still need some form of inspiration, so this might help open the mind to the beauty of the natural world."

Lucy smiles and grabs a camera. "Can I go now before they all come in here?" she asks, staring at the camera with a look of awe.

"Sure, Luce, go find your inspiration."

Lucy walks around the school reveling in the feeling of relaxation, knowing that nobody is wondering the halls and that she was safe for now, as long as she could avoid anyone she sees. She continues walking around when she notices the back doors to the school. _Maybe I could leave that way, and circle around through the alleys to avoid Rachel, _she thinks to herself. She walks to the door and cracks it open a bit.

She sees the dumpsters and the small alley that would lead her to the street next to the one she lives on. Lucy tries to avoid walking through alleys, because she has a fear of small spaces, but on bad days, like today, she's made it through the alley safe and sound and halfway home. It's a really nice shortcut, but her fear of small spaces prevents her from traveling that way more often.

She slips off her small converse shoe and puts it in the door so it won't close on her. The young girl gets her camera ready and takes a picture of the alleyway, noting the way the sun bounces off of the walls and the battle between the shadows and sunlight as the sun rises higher, claiming more territory. Putting her shoe back on, she walks through the door and back into the school. She wonders the hall a bit longer, taking pictures of various wall textures before heading back to the drama class a little earlier than the rest of the class would be getting back. She opens up the camera and takes the SD card out of it.

"Mr. B.? Can I take this home and load the pictures onto my computer? I'll bring it back tomorrow," she asks.

"Sure thing, Lucy," he smiles, "Go on and head to your next class to avoid the crowds."

Lucy smiles, thankful for a teacher like him when she heads to her next class, Spanish. She waits outside the door until the previous class files out and she walks in right after, sitting in her spot at the front of the class. The class goes on pretty normally. She's studied Spanish for a while, so it's pretty much an easy A for her. The bell rings and the part of the day she's been dreading most is upon her. Lunch.

She waits by her desk until the class has filed out of the room. She gets up and peeks out of the door, looking for the best route to the nearest bathroom. She sees the bathroom door down the hall and makes a break for it. Reaching it without incident she opens the door, thankful that it's empty and she locks herself in a handicap stall pulling out her homemade lunch from her backpack.

Inside her bag is some carrots and half of a ham sandwich. Of course, her mom packs her lunch, keeping Lucy to the strict diet they have just started her on. She's finished her lunch in about ten minutes, taking sips from her water bottle between bites when she hears the bathroom door open.

"She's such a pig!" The first voice says.

"I know! I can't even imagine living like that, I would just kill myself," The second voice comments right after.

"I hope she does. Fucking Lucy Fabray, no wonder she has no friends," The first voice replies right after.

"I know right? She'll never even have a boyfriend."

"Speaking of boyfriends, how did last night go with Johnny?"

"It hurt at first, but then it was amazing!"

"O.M.G. no way!"

The girls continue talking as they walk out of the door after fixing their makeup. Silent tears fall down Lucy's face after listening to the words the two girls spoke. The sad thing is, she believed every single word. The bell rang and signaled the end of lunch, so she packed up and headed out of the bathroom to her Social Studies class.

Once in there, she sat through the Civil War notes and as soon as the bell rang she went to her last class, Language Arts.

They started reading the Diary of Anne Frank in class, except it was the play version, so they were assigned parts. Lucy got Margot, and every time she talked, she felt judging eyes on her. All she really wanted to do was run away from everyone in the class.

Her stomach leaped when the bell rang and she took off towards the back doors of the school. She ran out of the school and waited a couple minutes to see if anyone was following her. When the coast was clear she headed down the alleyway.

About halfway down the alley, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She flipped around to see a man in a Spiderman mask holding a knife up to her.

"Don't move," he whispered into her ear. He backed her up against the wall and when Lucy tried to squirm to get free, he punched her in the stomach, making her keel over especially with the bruises already there. He unzipped her coat and pulled it off, next unbuttoning and unzipping her pants, pulling them down to her thighs along with her underwear. Once again, Lucy tried to squirm free, but this time, he used his knife to go under her shirt and make a deep gash on the side of her stomach. "Don't fight it, just give into it."

* * *

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a low groan and the weight of the man pushed down on her. She felt the warm liquid of the man's essence spill into her. The next thing she knows she's on the ground and the man is taking off down the street.

Lucy sits there for around eight minutes, gathering her thoughts. Tears streak down her face and she makes to get up, but her hand shoots to her side, putting pressure against the injury on her stomach. As she stands up, she uses her free hand to pull up her pants and underwear and she slowly makes her way to her house, stumbling with the weight of her backpack.

When she makes it through the door, her mother rushes over to her. "Where have you been?!" Judy scolds her child. Lucy pulls her hand away from her side, and Judy sees the blood. "Russell!"

Russell Fabray stalks into the foyer, stopping when he sees the blood. "What happened?" he asks in a bored tone. He walks over to his daughter, hesitant to touch her. Russell has always wanted the perfect family and when Lucy was born, his dreams were shattered as she grew up to look like an outsider.

"R-rape," Lucy manages to get out through her sobs. She crumples to the ground, holding her side as she continues to cry.

Russell scoffs at his daughter, and then looks to his wife. "Get her cleaned up and put her to bed."

Judy looks at him for a minute, the expression in his face making her nod and bring Lucy into the kitchen, cleaning up the gash on her side, taping gauze onto her side. When that's done, she helps Lucy into her room, gets her undressed and then dressed into her pajamas. "Go to sleep, sweetie," Judy says to her daughter when she kisses her forehead and starts to walk out of the door.

The neglect of her parents make her cry harder, but eventually her sobs tire her out and she cries herself to sleep.

* * *

Two weeks later, she notices her period hasn't come when it's supposed to. She's forced to think back to the 'situation' which is what she's decided to call it, and remembers the feeling of the man's essence spilling into her.

Lucy goes to the only person she's knows to trust in her family. "Frannie?" Lucy walks into her sister room. The older Fabray is currently doing her homework at her desk. She turns around and smiles at her younger sister.

"What's going on, Luce?" she asks when she notices the tear streaks down her sister's face. "Is it about the situation?" Lucy nods. "Did you have another nightmare?" Lucy shakes her head. "What is it, bun?"

Lucy walks closer to her sister and takes deep breaths before telling her sister. "I'm late."

It takes Frannie about five seconds to realize what Lucy meant, but then her eyes go wide. "Are you sure?" Lucy just sobs harder. "Okay, bunny, okay, let's go to the store and get a test for you." She puts her arms around her younger sister's shoulders and steers her down the stairs, careful to mind her parents.

"Where do you think you're going?" comes a booming voice across the hall. Frannie turns and sees her father approaching.

She puts Lucy behind her and talks with a heavily practiced steady voice, "Just to the store, daddy. I need some pencils and Luce wanted to come along."

Russell seems to think this over and then walks away, seemingly okay with the lie Frannie used. The older sister ushers Lucy into her car and drives to the store. As soon as she pays for the test and pencils, they unbox the pregnancy test and use the store's restroom.

Two minutes pass and they stare at the blue plus sign. The most unholy cross either of them have ever seen. The two sisters sulk out to the car and they both sit in the driveway for what seems like an eternity. "We have to tell them," Frannie mutters, closing her eyes, "Just stay behind me, okay?" Lucy nods at her sister, and they both get out of the car.

Once into the house, they walk into the living room where the two parents are sitting. "Mommy? Daddy? We have something to tell you," Frannie says in the high pitched voice only resigned for her parents. Lucy shuffles behind her sister when the two adults sit up at attention, "Lucy is a week late for her period, and so we went to get a test done."

Russell's eyes have flared up with a fire and he bellows, "YOU LIED TO ME!" Russell gets up and gets into Frannie's personal space.

She puts her hands out slightly to keep a small amount of distance. "Now, daddy, we didn't want to say anything until we knew for sure," Lucy curls into Frannie, clinging on to her for support when she knows the next words out of Frannie's mouth, "She's pregnant."

Russell's eyes dart down to Lucy, and he reaches to grab her, but Frannie stops his arm movement. He glances up at his eldest and uses a nervously calm voice, "Let go of me."

"No, daddy, don't hurt Lucy, it's not her fault."

"Of course it is! If she were stronger, this never would have happened!" Russell makes to grab Lucy, but her sister is resistant.

"Daddy, you could hurt the baby."

This makes Russell pause. The family didn't believe in abortions in any way, so he pulled back his hand and looked directly at Lucy. "You are not to go to school anymore, I can't have this getting out or our image will be ruined," Lucy frantically nods her head at him, agreeing to whatever he says so she won't get hurt. "You will be homeschooled until you have this abomination."

"Yes, daddy," Lucy says quietly.


	2. Chapter Two: The Baby

**A/N: Hi there! Here's Chapter Two. I would have updated a couple days ago, but I'm going to be honest and say I got sucked into Gears of War with Crabapplekid89, who is an awesome beta(: **

**I would like to thank everyone who followed and reviewed, I really appreciate all of the support, and I'm glad this is a unique story that has your interest. **

**Also, I will be doing Quinntana Week 2014, I though you all should know :D**

**Update on the poll: Brittany leads with Finn following behind, then Puck, and Sam is last.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee...**

Chapter Two: The Baby

On the 17th of August, two days after she learned she was pregnant, Lucy was withdrawn from Belleview Middle School due to "the move" which apparently is happing in about nine months, go figure, and things have to be packed and prepared within that time. The school had her parents sign the withdraw papers, and turn in her textbooks before she left the school for good.

It was that night that Lucy stood in front of her mirror, staring at her pimples and larger nose, then she pokes her midsection watching as her finger sinks into the skin. She looks back up to the mirror and sees her sister standing in the doorway. She scans her sister's figure, knowing that she's in good shape due to cheerleading and gymnastics.

"Hey, Fran," Lucy asks through the mirror.

"Hey, bun," Frannie answers, pushing herself off of the doorframe and walking to her little sister, "are you doing okay?"

Lucy looks her body up and down again. "I hate looking like this. I don't want the baby to see this, I want it to think I'm pretty."

Frannie takes a deep breath and puts her hand on her sister's shoulder, making Lucy turn around to face her. "Lucy, I could help you lose the weight if you want."

Lucy nods and hugs her sister. "I can't stand to look at myself after what he did to me."

Frannie tightens her hold on her sister, holding her as she silently cries. When the cries turn to whimpers, she pulls Lucy back to look at her. "You don't have to be this person Lucy Q. You can be whoever you want. How about tomorrow, we start you on a healthier diet, and we can start a workout for you?"

Lucy nods once again, looking at her face in the mirror. "What about my face?"

Frannie looks Lucy over for a minute. "Come on, bun, you're beautiful."

"No, I have a big nose, and all of these pimples, and the braces look horrible."

"Ask daddy for ProActiv. I know he'll say yes if it means getting the picture perfect family," she says in mildly disguised disgust.

"My nose?"

"Are you thinking about a nose job?"

"After the baby is born, yeah."

"You know daddy will do anything to make us look perfect."

"Yeah…"

There's a silence between the two of them until Lucy speaks again, "Quinn."

"What?"

"Call me Quinn from now on. I don't want to be Lucy anymore. I can be a new person, right?"

Frannie smiles at her sister. "Of course, Quinn. You can be whatever you want."

* * *

The next day, Quinn had her breakfast, which consisted of an egg white omelet with a half cup of raspberries and blueberries and orange juice for a drink. Frannie took Quinn out for a mile run, and then she started her on a core workout, keeping it easier as to not stress the baby, well, fetus. When the two girls got back from their run, Quinn collapses on to the couch with her mom sitting on the other end.

"How was your workout, Lucy?" Judy asks.

"Mom, I asked you to call me Quinn…"

"Of course, dear, I'm sorry. How was your workout, _Quinn_?" Judy asked, putting emphasis on the 'Quinn' as if telling herself to remember.

Quinn smiles to herself. "It was good. I was actually wanting to talk to you and daddy about something." Russell looks up from the book he was reading at the mention of him. He stands up from his chair, and sits down on the couch next to Judy, leaving him in the middle. Quinn begins to talk, "Well, I was thinking that it would be a good idea to get ProActiv for my skin, and maybe get a nose job after the baby is born."

Russell throws up his hands. "Finally!" Both Judy and Quinn jump at his exclamation. "Oh, I have been hoping for this for so long! I'll order the ProActiv right away and you'll be getting a new nose right after the kid is born."

Russell pretty much jumps up from his position on the couch and runs to his laptop to look up the number on the ProActiv website, he then goes into another room and calls.

"Quinnie, are you sure about your nose?" Judy asks her daughter hesitantly.

"Yes, mommy, I am," Quinn replies, getting up from her seat on the couch. "Fran promised to make me a healthy lunch, so I'm going to go eat with her."

Quinn walks into the kitchen to see Fran setting out two plates of salad with no dressing and two glasses of water. "So, what did they say?" Fran asks as she takes a bite.

Quinn plops herself down onto the chair next to Fran. "Oh, you know him. He's bouncing on his toes, ordering ProActiv, paying for the overnight mail."

Fran nods, and then asks, "When's your appointment?"

"Two weeks."

"Are you scared?"

"Wouldn't you be?"

* * *

Two weeks later, Quinn walks into the doctor's office and checks in with the nurse at the counter. She goes to take a seat, squeezing her sister's hand with a death grip. Her foot taps against the tile floor and she almost jumps when she hears, 'Quinn?' from the nurse that has just opened the door.

Fran helps her sister stand up since her legs are pretty much like jelly as she walks through the door and down a hallway until she walks into room where vials are being stored and special chairs.

"Hi, my name is Liz, I'm just going to check your height and weight real quick, so if you could step on this scale that would be great." Quinn steps on the scale and the nurse jots down the numbers. "Now I just need your blood pressure." Liz takes Quinn's blood pressure and jots down those numbers. "118 over 70. That's a healthy blood pressure."

"Please take a seat there," the nurse points to the chair, "while I ask you a few questions, Miss Fabray." Quinn takes a seat and fiddles with her fingers as the nurse gazes at her. "It says here that you are thirteen?" Quinn nods. "Do you know who the father is?" Quinn looks over at her sister with a panicked expression.

"Quinn was forced," Fran says, avoiding the 'r' word.

Liz looks shocked at the revelation and her face changes to concern. "Do you want to keep it?" Quinn nods. "Okay, Quinn, can I ask you when it happened?"

"The first of August," Fran answers for her sister again.

Liz nods and takes out the pregnancy wheel, spinning it to the first of August, and then looks at the date associated with it. "Well, it looks like your due date is April 24th, so star that on your calendar. Don't be worried if you don't have the baby on the 24th, first pregnancies usually surpass the due date." Quinn nods. "Now, we have to take your blood and test to see if you are really pregnant, because those tests aren't always right, then if you are, we test for hormones and iron, and also the Rh factors in your blood which is where we test to see your blood type."

Quinn's eyes go wide at all of the testing. She silently hopes that the test was wrong, but the fact she hasn't gotten her period in about a two months doesn't give her much hope. Liz is about to get up to leave, but Quinn looks at her with sad eyes, she doesn't know why, but the small girl trusts this person. Liz waits in the room and the lab technician walks into the room, sits down, and pulls out a needle which is connected to a plastic device that looks like a butterfly with plastic tubing that will lead to the vials. The small girl hesitantly pulls her sleeve up and sets her arm across the padded arm rest. The lab tech ties her bicep, and cleans her arm with an anti-septic before gently sliding the needle into her vein.

Liz sees the grimace on Quinn's face, so she tries to take her mind off of the pain. "So, Quinn, when's your birthday?"

Quinn looks at the nurse with a questioning expression on her face. No one has really initiated a conversation with her before. "February first, when's yours?" Quinn asks back.

"Mine is August tenth, so I just turned 32 about a month ago. So how have you been feeling, pregnancy wise?"

"Well, my chest is very sensitive, is that normal?"

"Oh, yes, most definitely. Your breasts are getting ready to start making milk." Quinn nods. "Any nausea?"

"Some days, but it's happening more and more, is that normal?" she asks again.

Liz chuckles and replies, "That's actually good news." Quinn shows a small smile at that. "It means that your hormone levels should be starting to increase which makes you nauseous. Have you had any spotting?"

"No, is that normal?" At this point, Quinn doesn't even realize the needle has been pulled out and four vials of her blood are sitting in a little basket.

"That's another good sign of a viable pregnancy," Liz says. The lab tech walks out carrying the vials of blood with her, saying she will be back with the results in a few minutes. Liz stands up and gathers up Quinn's medical records. "If you both could just follow me to the exam room, the doctor is going to need to perform a pelvic exam." The two girls follow the nurse down the hall and into another room with a bed with the stirrups. Liz grabs a gown from the cabinet and unwraps it from the plastic. "Could you please undress, bra and underwear included, and put this gown on, then lay down on the bed? I'll be right back."

Quinn starts to remove her clothes, not as self-conscious as she was before since she's been working out and dieting, and hands her clothes to her sister then puts on her gown. It was another minute until the nurse knocked on her door and walks in. She goes up to Quinn's head by the bed, takes ahold of her hand, and says, "Now this is gonna feel very uncomfortable, but if you relax, there won't be so much pressure. Everything depends on you relaxing. The doctor is going to insert an instrument called the speculum. It will be lubricated, but this opens your cervix. This allows the doctor to look inside to see if your placenta is healthy. The doctor is going to take these Q-tips and gently scrape on the inside to test for STDs and also to do a screening for cancer." Liz stops for a minute to ask if Quinn understand what will be going on so far. Quinn nods her head, so she continues, "The doctor will then gently take out the speculum, then the doctor will lubricate his gloves and will slowly insert their finger to do an internal pelvic exam. The key to this is deep breaths and relax, relax, relax. I can't stress that enough. I'll be here the entire exam and after I'll give you items to clean yourself off, but I will be here and hold your hand if you need me to." She gives Quinn a reassuring smile. "You're a good kid."

Quinn nods and sits up to give Liz a tight hug, silently thanking God for this woman. Liz holds the back of Quinn's head and strokes her hair. "It's gonna be okay. I know it seems bad right now, but it will get better." Quinn sniffles and then let's go, wiping her eyes. Liz lets go of her hand and says, "I'll be right back with the doctor." Liz walks out of the room and Fran stands up to get on the other side of the bed and holds Quinn's hand.

"Are you ready, bunny?" Fran asks.

Quinn nods just as there's another knock at the door. Liz walks in followed by a male doctor. "Quinn, this is Dr. Reese. He will be-" Liz stops short at the look in Quinn's eyes. She seems petrified. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Quinn shakes her head, and Liz rushes up to the side of the bed Fran isn't on. She leans down so Quinn can talk to her. "C-can I have a woman doctor, please?" she whispers.

Liz's eyes go wide as she remembers how the little girl even got pregnant in the first place. "I am so sorry Dr. Reese, but there was an incident with Quinn. Can you please get Dr. Robbins?"

The doctor nods with a soft smile. "Of course, Liz, I'll get her for you."

Liz smiles at Quinn, taking her hand once again. "I'm sorry about that, sweetie, it completely slipped my mind. Are you okay?"

Quinn nods, and is relieved to see a blonde headed woman walk in the room. "Hi, I'm Dr. Robbins." The blonde smiles and puts on gloves. "Are you doing okay?" Quinn nods with a small smile at her new doctor. She seemed so bubbly and optimistic and the environment seemed to get brighter. Dr. Robbins sat down in a chair by Quinn's legs, which were in the stirrups. "Are you ready, dear?" Quinn nods and leans her head back telling herself to relax.

* * *

The exam went well, and Liz only let go of her hand once or twice to help Dr. Robbins, but she always returned to Quinn's side. She was right, relaxation was the key, and it wasn't long before she was able to put her clothes back on, leaving the gown on the table like Liz had asked. She walked out with Fran, and went to the nurse's station to meet Liz for a next appointment.

Liz takes both of Quinn's hands. "I just wanted to tell you that the blood test for your pregnancy came back positive. You are pregnant, but the other results won't be back for another two or three days, at that point I will call you with the results. Starting as of today, here is a bottle of one month prenatal vitamins you need to take daily." Liz hands her a bottle of pills. "I'm going to wait for the iron results, so I know if you need an iron supplement, which most women do. Too much can hurt you, so I'm waiting for the results. Also, here are a list of baby books you could read for research. Here's a pamphlet so you can see what your baby is doing inside of you. It's probably the size of my fingernail right now." Liz looks at Quinn sincerely. "If you ever have concerns about what you're feeling, like cramps, spotting, a fever, or any doubts, call the doctor's office or page me and I'll call you." Quinn hugs the nurse, thankful for her support and caring personality. "Okay, Quinn, let's set you up for the next appointment. She would like to see you in about a month, so your next appointment is for October 5th at 4:00pm. Is that good?"

Quinn nods and says, "Yes, ma'am. I'll see you in a month." Liz gives her a card with her next appointment, the office number, and her pager number written down on the card. Quinn hugs the nurse one last time before exiting the doctor's office.

"I like that nurse. She's so nice and easy to talk to," Quinn says as they walk towards the car.

"She seemed to relax you and I didn't know what to say, so I just stayed quiet," Fran chuckles at the end of her sentence, Quinn's laugh following soon after.

* * *

A couple days later, Liz called with the results. Quinn's hormone levels have been going up, and her iron has been going down, so she needs to pick up the iron supplement that day. Liz also says that there are no STDs and the pap smear was negative. Liz also want to talk to Quinn about how she's been doing these past few days.

Quinn goes to the office and picks up the supplements, and talks to Liz about how she's been throwing up these past few days. Liz tells her that it's morning sickness and it's completely healthy. She says to eat small amounts of food and drink decaffeinated tea and water. Quinn thanks her favorite nurse and walks out almost excited for her next appointment.

* * *

The next appointment rolls around and this time when she goes to the doctors, she tell her favorite nurse that she's been sleeping all the time and that she's just so tired. Liz promises that it's completely normal and ends after the first three months, which is the first trimester. She also says that all of the sudden, she'll have a bunch of energy after the first trimester ends.

Liz leads Quinn to the exam room with Fran following closely behind. Quinn slowly gets onto the bed, waiting for Liz's instructions.

"So guess what we get to do today?" Liz asks with excitement.

Quinn cocks her head sideways. "Not another pap smear, please."

Liz chuckles and answers, "No, honey, no probing today. We get to hear the heartbeat!"

Quinn's face lights up and she yanks her shirt up, exposing her stomach. Liz laughs and lays a paper blanket on Quinn's shirt and pants, tucking them inter her clothes with her shirt and paper bib tucked under her bra. Liz measures her stomach, and she's about 36 inches around. She writes down the measurements and then she brings a microphone over to the bed.

After a minute of searching, a heartbeat comes through the speakers, and Quinn finds herself crying over the life that is growing inside of her. She doesn't understand why she's so happy over this baby, but she is. She wants to raise it right, she wants to raise a good child and she doesn't want what that man did to affect how her child turns out.

After the appointment, Quinn goes back home with a smile on her face.

* * *

Month by month and appointment by appointment go by. She reaches her fifth month and she has been feeling the baby fluttering around in her womb. She's getting ready to go to her fifth appointment, which is the one she's most excited for since she's about to find out if the baby is a girl or boy.

She greets Liz on her way inside, and they talk for a bit until she's ready to go in. Liz leads her to the exam room, and knowing the drill, Quinn pulls up her shirt, tucking it under her bra with the paper bibs. Liz squeezes the cold liquid onto Quinn's stomach, and runs the handle of the sonogram over her stomach until a clear view of the baby comes through the screen. Liz smiles as she sees the gender. "Do you want to know the gender, or do you want it to be a surprise?"

"I want to know," Quinn replies with an eager smile on her face. The same look is mirrored on Fran.

"You're having a little girl." Quinn's grin splits her face and Fran leans down to hug her sister. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

Quinn looks at Liz for a long while. "Is your full name Elizabeth?" Liz nods at her. "Well, I want to name her Beth. Short for Elizabeth."

Tears form in the nurse's eyes and she hugs the little girl. "Thank you, I feel so honored."

Quinn nods, and they clean up her stomach, so she can pull her shirt back down, and hugs Liz properly now that she's standing up. Liz tells her to call her cell phone if anything goes wrong, and gives her a card with her personal cell number written on it.

The two sisters get home and Quinn is laying on Fran's bed with her shirt pulled up smiling at her stomach. She sees her stomach bump up and Quinn grabs Fran's hand. "Oh my god, Fran!" Quinn exclaims. Fran's hand lays on her stomach and she's about to pull away when she feels the baby's first kick.

"Oh my goodness!" Fran says happily while laughing.

The two girls smile giddily at each other, before Quinn sighs contently, rubbing her tummy back and forth.

* * *

It's May 5th and Quinn, Fran, and Liz are out for a late brunch. Quinn and Liz have really connected over the last nine months and Liz has become somewhat of a mother figure in her life, since Quinn's mother could care less about Quinn's baby.

The three girls are all laughing about something when Quinn abruptly stops laughing and looks between her legs.

"What's wrong, sweets?" Liz asks with a smile from laughing so hard.

Quinn answers with wide eyes, "Either I just peed myself, or my water just broke."

Liz scrambles for her cell phone, as she tells Fran to follow her to the hospital. They all walk quickly towards their cars while Liz talks to the secretary at the hospital. "They know we're coming, you better call your parents." Fran nods, and pulls out her cell phone.

"Hi, mom? Yeah. No, Quinn is in labor. Yeah, now. Okay. Bye." Fran hangs up the phone. "They're on their way."

Liz nods and helps Quinn into Fran's car and then runs to her own. They drive to the hospital, meeting her parents there. By the time Quinn gets inside the hospital, she's groaning in the pain of the contractions. The hospital staff wheel her to an empty room and wait for her contractions to shorten and for her cervix to nine centimeters.

It's been about twenty hours of labor, so it was 9:43am when Quinn was taken to the delivery room. Her parents, Fran, and of course, Liz were all with her, when her cervix reached ten centimeters, and she started to push.

Elizabeth Lily Fabray was born at 11:13am on the 6th of May, and boy, was she beautiful. Quinn was holding Beth when her father approached her.

"Quinn, I want you to remind you about our arrangement," Russell Fabray says.

Quinn nods. "I know, daddy. She'll be raised as my sister, and I'm to get the nose job in three weeks."

Russell nods his head once and leaves the room, Judy following him right after. Liz and Fran come to Quinn's bedside. "A nose job?" Liz asks.

"Yes, it was my idea when this all started. I don't want to be Lucy, I want to be Quinn. Beth should have a pretty mom," Quinn replies to Liz.

The woman looks at her with concern, but she knows it isn't her place, so she doesn't say anything. Just nods.

Quinn looks down at her baby. _You'll have a better life than I did. I promise, _she thinks as she watches Beth sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Also, I don't own Grey's Anatomy, because I used Arizona Robbins for the doctor part, even though she's not an OB-GYN on the show. Lemme me know what you guys think about the Liz character, I want her to develop more in the story, so you'll be seeing more of her.**


End file.
